Various authentication methods exist in order to authenticate users accessing financial accounts from electronic devices. For example, when accessing an account from an ATM machine, users are typically required to provide a physical card and a personal identification number (PIN). When accessing financial accounts using electronic devices such as laptop computers and cellular phones, users are typically provided with an interface that requires a user ID and password, and often an additional layer of security, such as answers to security questions.
Currently existing authentication methods often have a negative effect on the remote user experience and make it difficult to navigate remotely through banking processes. With respect to ATMs, on most modern ATMs, the customer is identified after inserting a plastic ATM card with a magnetic stripe or a plastic smart card with a chip, that contains a unique card number and some security information such as an expiration date and CVV code. Authentication is typically provided by the customer entering a PIN. However, other authentication techniques may be implemented. Using an ATM, customers can access their bank accounts in order to make deposits of cash or checks, make cash withdrawals, obtain credit card cash advances, and check their account balances as well as other functions.
Although automated teller machines (ATMs) have evolved, the authentication methods required to allow access to accounts have not similarly evolved. For example, while in previous decades, ATMs retained an inserted bank card through the duration of a transaction, currently existing ATMs merely require customers to swipe or dip the card to be read. Thus, at the end of a transaction, the customer is typically prompted for further action during an authentication session. Since the customer has already reclaimed his ATM card and has completed the transaction, the customer might vacate the ATM prior to termination of authentication, thus leaving the authenticated session open for potential fraudulent use.
With respect to remote electronic devices, various electronic devices have been developed that include cameras facing the user of the device. Thus, while the user is implementing the device for remote banking purposes, an image of the user may be captured. The image of the user may be a snapshot or a streaming or video image of the user. Such remote electronic devices may include, for example, a cellular phone, laptop, smart phone, tablet, PDA, or a television or equipment connected to a television. Other electronic devices may also be implemented.
Accordingly, solutions are needed for identifying and authenticating users that utilize the evolving capabilities of ATMs and other electronic devices such as those described above. A solution is needed for providing techniques that are impossible to circumvent, yet provide seamless user experience. If this can be accomplished, both customers and financial institutions will benefit from a decrease in fraudulent transactions.